


Fusion

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Poetic apparently, Probably the shortest thing I have written, pawnshipping, this is hard to explain, uhh read the summary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Pushing, pulling, melding.Fusing together.Hands brushing over skin..--I tried writing something different, and.. Almost poetic? Its basically the title.





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Um, have fun.. I guess?

Pushing, pulling, melding. 

Fusing together. 

Hands brushing over skin, tingling. 

A pair of eyes, a clear blue. Fiery magenta staring back, a gaze sharp enough to hurt. 

Hands against hands, merging. Melting. Unable to let go. 

Bodies, flush up against each other. Skin on skin. A blossoming red of cheeks. 

A realisation, the heat. 

Longing. 

Desperation. 

A hitched breath, suddenly caught, unable to escape. A smirk. 

Silence. Deafening. Pain. 

Melting, melding, merging. 

Two bodies, sliding against one another. 

A tear, a longing. 

Loneliness.

"I'm here." Comfort, a warmth. Something to cling on.

"You don't need to be lonely anymore." Need. Longing, a chance to live. 

"Surrender to me." A voice like thunder, echoing. Two soft hands, unable to let go. Stuck. 

Melded. 

"We can finally be together." Desperate. The wavering voices. 

Heartbeat, sped up. 

Lips, crashing against one another, unable to pull apart. 

Memories. 

Tears, sliding along pale skin. Down. 

"I never want to let you go."

Clinging, hard enough to bruise. 

Fear. 

Fear of being alone.

Tragedy, pain. 

"We'll stay together." A vow. A promise. 

"I won't let any more pain befall you" 

"You're me"

"I'm you" 

Fusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are mega appreciated! I love to know what people think of my work!


End file.
